


Trust Your Body

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [32]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Body Image, Eating Disorders, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Evgenia finds her mind going to an alarming place, but decides to trust her body rather than her mind.
Series: Quarantink Challenge [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Trust Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of quarantink! The prompt was trust. Now I know this is probably nowhere near what people were expecting to see with this prompt, but this was the first thing that came to mind. I want to put a disclaimer that I do not genuinely believe this is something that Evgenia struggles with, this is just a therapeutic piece of fiction. I hope that even as somewhat dark as this is, you are able to enjoy it.

Evgenia frowned as she looked at the scale, then up at herself in the mirror. She looked fine, in fact, she looked better than ever before, but the numbers... they were all wrong. They weren't really, but they felt wrong. She knew that it was good, and that it was healthy, but it was so different from what she was led to believe was healthy before. 

As she stepped off the scale and watched the numbers drop away until it read zero, a rush of longing hit her. This feeling was followed by concern and dread. She knew this was the kind of thing that could be the precursor to an eating disorder. But she was fine with how she looked, why did she feel this way?

Fuck it, no matter what the darker side of her mind told her, she needed to trust her body and the rational side of her mind. And those things were telling her that her body was fine, and that if anything, it was actually time to eat. She wandered out to the kitchen with the intent of having a nice meal, whether the mean side of her mind liked it or not.


End file.
